


Heedless of the Consequences

by Anna_Hopkins



Series: Discord Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Death Eater Fandom, Fanboys - Freeform, Harry's obsession has gone too far, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins
Summary: (Note: this is cracky) Harry's obsession with the Dark Lord only got worse after he defeated him. (In which Harry makes his friends quite uncomfortable, and animating charms are put to good use.)





	Heedless of the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_the_Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/gifts), [kurofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts).



> This is a random drabble that can essentially stand on its own, though I might use it again someday. Posted at the suggestion of the Tomarrymort Discord; for more information, message me on Tumblr (Annabelle-Hopkins).

_Prompt: Obsessed!Harry still in love with Lord Voldemort for reasons nobody can ascertain, collecting Death Eater relics and regalia._

* * *

"Oh, I didn't know you got new battle robes, Harry. These are nice. Who made them?"

Harry looked up from his tea. "That's a set of Death Eater robes I nicked off one of the casualties after the Battle. It resizes to fit the wearer!" His eyes were alight. "There wasn't a unique mask with it, but I carved one out of yew and framed it."

~

"Harry, I think your obsession is getting a bit out of hand."

"What? Is not!"

"I just don't think you _need_ to exhume Snape's body to get Nagini's venom out of it. Or collect Dark Marks." Ron looked faintly disturbed.

"Or buy Riddle Manor and fix it up," Hermione added.

~

"Harry, are you ready to go to the -- _what the hell?_ "

"Hey! Knock first, why don't you?"

"Is that a bloody _doll_ of You-Know-Who?"

Harry flushed crimson.

"And you were...fondling it. Kissing it."

"..."

"That's it. I'm breaking up with you. I'll be back in the morning to pick up my things." Ginny Disapparated.

In the ensuing silence, Harry turned back to his life-size Voldemort doll, pulling it closer against him. "Oh...my lord..." he murmured into the snakeskin torso of the doll, "how ever may I serve...?"

~

"But _Kingsley_ ," Harry whined, "my application was approved already! What does it matter why I want to visit the prisoners?"

Shacklebolt was looking a bit green as he stared down at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was wearing a black armband over his left forearm that in recent years had been used to conceal Dark Marks, and his robes had green snakes embroidered into the borders. He looked like a _fanatic_.

"Just...be responsible," he sighed. "I can't imagine Bellatrix will be happy to see you."

~

Auror Proudfoot stared incomprehendingly at the exchange going on between Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch had been glaring at Potter till he breathily asked what 'the Dark Lord' was like in bed. The madwoman's eyes had gone wistful, and they'd been on this topic for the past hour and a half already.

Worse, Potter seemed _way too eager_ to know more.

"And his neck!" Bella swooned. "He was ticklish on the back -- could distract him by blowing on it..."

"What about his tongue? Was it really... _forked_?" _Bloody hell,_ Proudfoot thought. _Potter's **blushing**._

"Oh, yes," Lestrange leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, "Forked and longer than most. Why, sometimes he'd just lick his lips with it --" Proudfoot didn't remember You-Know-Who having lips -- "to tease me, if I were too loud during meetings..."

~

The Voldemort doll was animate the next time Ron and Hermione came to visit. Harry was straddling it on the couch when they Flooed in, thankfully still clothed. "Oh!" their friend exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming to visit."

Ron eyed the doll, uncomfortable. "We can come back later," he said, taking a step back, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let's have tea first, at least," she said with a forceful edge to her tone that made Ron anxious.

Harry stood up, and the doll followed suit, taking long strides silently into the kitchen. It sat down next to Harry at the table, leaning into his shoulder, and Harry paused in pouring tea to kiss it. Hermione saw bits of a _forked tongue_ in that and shuddered.

~

"...you got the doll to speak Parseltongue."

"Yup! Issn't it sso cute? He ssays the ssweetest thingss."

Ron just chose to ignore the accent Harry was developing for the moment. "Are you going to come to the Burrow tomorrow? Hermione and I are going to invite some DA members to get together."

"I'll passss for now," Harry said brightly. "I'm getting hisss clothess tailored tomorrow at Twilfitt and Tattingss."

"You're bringing a doll to get fitted for clothes?"

"We might get ice cream, too."

~

Miraculously, there was not an uproar in Diagon Alley over the appearance of doll-Voldemort. Ron was less pleased to learn Harry had brought the doll to Malfoy Manor and given Malfoy Senior a near heart attack. _Draco Malfoy_ of all people stormed the Auror Office to complain about it -- Harry had apparently invaded the Manor's dining room at dinner and given the doll the head chair, triggering traumatic flashbacks for all who witnessed, and then proceeded to snog the damn thing on his way out. After eating a seven-course meal, all while speaking in Parseltongue. Nobody had told Malfoy that the doll could speak back.

~

When Ron barged into Harry's office and found him giving the doll a blowjob, he finally decided enough was enough and hexed them both. Or tried to. The doll waved a hand and the curses stopped in midair.

He could have sworn it winked at him.

~

"All right," Kingsley boomed over the table. "Do we have any leads on whether or not the doll is the _real_ Voldemort?"

~o~o~o~

Rumors began to fly -- that the Boy-Who-Lived was secluding himself with a male lover of some kind. No one wanted to be the one to correct the gossip. Harry was showing up less and less often, rarely leaving the house, and the rare times he did, the doll came with him.

He was lavishing attentions on it -- a full wardrobe, it seemed, of formal robes, mostly in black -- and was even hand-feeding it at the Burrow. It was kind of sick.

And they could swear the doll had facial expressions: that it would look over at them and smirk, that it was always looking at Harry with a lustful glint in its eye.

Hermione confronted the doll one evening when Harry was making tea. "...You're _real_ , aren't you? A Horcrux in a golem's body, or something?"

The doll's expression didn't change from a smirk. It hissed something softly in Parseltongue that still sent shivers down her spine. She showed the memory to the Order at their next meeting -- the lack of real reaction seemed rather doll-like, however uncannily realistic the motions were.

~

"Harry." The head of Draco Malfoy in the Floo was keeping an averted gaze from the nearly-nude doll on the sofa. Harry looked up from his ministrations, a line of drool down his chin, at the unexpected call.

"Can I call on the life-debt from Mother's assistance to get a straight answer on this? We want to know if you've made an incredibly realistic animated mannequin, or if that is really the Dark Lord. If it is, we'll take vows of secrecy on the matter. I swear on the House of Malfoy and our shared relation to the House of Black that we will not speak of the Dark Lord's return if that is him."

Harry blinked, as if being awakened from a dream. "Are people really convinced thiss iss the Dark Lord?"

"Well, _yes_ , that's been the question for months."

He snorted. "Marvolo is, sadly, not the real Lord Voldemort. I doubt he'd have wanted my affections, if he were."

"...So that's just an extremely realistic doll that moves and looks like a real person, and somehow speaks Parseltongue, and definitely not the Dark Lord in some elaborate, highly Slytherin ruse?"

Harry nodded. "Now may I go back to what I was doing? And if you don't mind, tell the otherss sso I can enjoy mysself." He closed the Floo off completely and knelt back down at his lover's feet, undoing the buttons on Marvolo's trousers with his tongue and trailing his fingertips over the doll's stiffening erection through the cloth.

Marvolo hissed sweet nothings to Harry while he slowly slicked up the full length of his cock with his tongue; long fingers carded through Harry's hair, caressing his cheek.

' _Such a lewd picture you paint for me, looking like this,_ ' Marvolo sighed. ' _I want you to take me in your mouth and drink down what I give you..._ '

Harry moaned against the thick shaft of his Lord's erection. ' _Yes, please, my lord, everything you have to give me.'_

The doll reclined back on the divan, pulling Harry along to straddle him. ' _Everything..?'_ he mused. _'Then, I'd like better to spill inside that tight arse, with you writhing in my arms. Strip, Harry.'_

~

An entire month went by after Draco passed Harry's message on to the Order -- Grimmauld Place was closed to visitors, and nobody had heard from Harry since. In desperation, they convinced Draco -- who had been unofficially added to their number -- to insist on visiting by his rights as a Black (him having a much better blood claim than anyone else in their group). On an evening, Draco, Ron and Hermione opened the door and found the estate in shambles.

Every surface was dusty, save for the kitchen and bathrooms, on the first floor; the house smelled of stale sex and uncorked wine left to evaporate, and all the lights had been colored dark reds, greys and greens (depending on the room) to give everything a lewd cast.

Upstairs, the master bedroom was currently occupied (according to Hominem Revelio) and layered in wards to keep noise from crossing the threshold. Ron found a gap to fit his Extendable Ear through, and went a bright crimson at the sounds he heard on the other side. Hermione listened because Ron had; Draco listened because he'd begun to think of the whole idea as rather hot.

Later, all three would be thinking of what they heard -- breathy moans and Parseltongue, interspersed with pleas in English for 'more, my lord, oh, please, yes' and a rhythmic pounding that made Hermione almost jealous.

They decided collectively to ignore the implications -- and the fact that they'd all heard Harry being fucked (because he clearly wasn't _doing_ the buggering) -- and returned to their own homes.

That evening, Draco had the most satisfying wank of his life, not that he'd ever admit it.

 


End file.
